Dreams of you
by Madame Hearts
Summary: she left him eight years ago and now she back in his life once again IchiXRuki


**Hello every body!!!!!!! I have decided to take a small break from **_**Chain of love **_**to bring you something a little different me hope you all will like it!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters I just use them at will and there will be some lemony goodness if you don't like lemons then DON'T READ wait for ch.3 of chains of love thank you! And the song lyrics of both Hoshizora and New world belong to the rock/pop group L'arc en ciel they not mine!!**

_**Dreams of you**_

Sitting on the bed alone at night his thoughts are of someone in his pass. A small raven hair woman had entered his life a few years ago. They fought together side by side defeating all types of monster in there path. He fell for her deeply but could not bring himself to tell her. This pained his heart. Twisting it in all kinds of ways. He got the courage to tell her that he loves with all his heart but it was to late. Too late to take her in his arms, to kiss her, to hold her, to touch her soft skin and to smell her sweet sent of fruit in her hair. All he could do now is wait. Wait for her to come back into his life for good. He's been waiting for eight years. Now at age 24 Ichigo has never gave up on her return. He knows that the woman in his heart will come back to him. Until that time he will wait for her. For Rukia.

He turns on the radio in his bedroom and a song that reminds of his feeling for Rukia came on It was Hoshizora by L'arc en ciel ever time he herd this song it the pain in his heart got tighter and he could feel the tears in his eyes beginning to fall down his face.

_Yurameku kagerou wa yume no ato _

_Yami wo osorete nemuri yuku machi _

_Chiisana yorokobi wa gareki no ue _

_Hoshi wo miru boku wa doko de umareta _

_Nobody knows. Nobody cares. _

_I have lost everything to bombs _

_Nee azayakana yume miru sekai e to _

_Mezametara kawatte iru to yoi na _

_Madobe ni hatte aru kimi no machi _

_Soko wa dore kurai tooku ni iru no? _

_Nobody knows. Nobody cares. _

_They just took everything I had _

_Nee odayakana egao no kimi gairu _

_Shashin no nakakakedashite ikitaina _

_Nobody knows. Nobody cares. _

_I have lost everything to bombs _

_(Nobody knows and nobody cares. Don't say goodbye.) _

_Nee, furisosogu yozoraga kirei dayo _

_Itsunohika kimi ni mo misetai kara _

_Megasama nara kawatteiruto iina _

_Arasoi no owatta sekai e to_

Just as he was begun to fall a sleep he herd a knock on the door downstairs on the front door. He got up the knock turned into banging "alright I'm coming "he yells at the door. Since Ichigo was a doctor now He took over his father's clinic after his father retired. So he thought it might some in trouble or hurt. But when he opened his door got a surprise of his life.

"Hello Ichigo"

"Rukia?"

"You look good, I'm sorry to drop in like this but we need talk"

"Ok then "

All he could was look at her. He was hoping that this was not a dream he couldn't take another heart break if this was a dream.

"Rukia do you want some tea or are you not going to stay for that long?"

He need to if she was going to leave him again he had to know.

"Yes but first I need to tell you something and I need you to listen to what I have to say."

Ichigo had bad feeling. He thought that she might be telling him that she's getting married or something like that. He was wrong.

"I left the soul society for good"

"What! Why?"

"Because I don't belong there any more I felt like this for along time. But tried to get over my feelings but I couldn't so I told nii-sama that I'll be leaving for good and he knew why. And he told me to be happy and that he'll miss me and he said that my heart needed to be happy just his was with my sister. Do you understand Ichigo? "I left for you I missed you so much I sorry I took me eight years to see it. I love you so much and I need to be with you but if you can't I'll understand. I just want to be your side forever.

Ichigo just sat there not knowing what to do or to say all his hopes and dreams just came true and yet he just sat there looking at her with tears in her eyes. He got up and grabbed her in his arms and held her tight. Rukia sigh in relief knowing that he wouldn't turn her away. He still cared for her

"I love you too. I missed you so much " 

With that said Ichigo did something he wanted to do for a long time. He bent down and took Rukia's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Like if he stopped she'll leave again. Rukia felt the pressure of the kiss and returned it with the same passion of not wanting to let go. Ichigo started kiss her down her neck nipping softly on her flesh of her neck lick softly at the bite mark he left there. Making Rukia's head fell back with pleasure and making her moan at the same time. Ichigo place his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up to embrace her even more and she circled her legs around his waist and held his neck tightly and deepen their kiss.

"I love you Ichigo so much. I missed like crazy I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I'll make it up to you I promise" she breathed into his ear making him shudder.

"I love you too Rukia. And I missed you too"

Rukia stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes and said

"I want you to make love to me Ichigo I need you "

Ichigo looked into eyes and smiled. He kissed her again and started to take her upstairs. He laid her down on his bed and kissed her with passion. He licks at her lips to open her mouth so he could deepen the kiss again. His hands started to unbutton her shirt. Once off he started on her bra and took it off. Rukia took off Ichigo's shirt and thrown it on the floor next to her shirt and bra. Ichigo took off Rukia's pants, panties and his pants and thrown them on the floor next to their other clothing.

He looked at her body and not wanting rush their love making he slowly started kiss her neck in which made her moan. He lick down to her breast and slowly lick and sucked on the nipple of her right one first while his hand is on her left pinching her nipple lightly to make her moan even louder. His mouth now showing the same attention to her other breast. He began to lick down stomach and kissed her belly button and then continued down south. He breathed in her scent of her hot pussy and gently starts to lick her lips. He pushes his tongue inside of her and started licking her hard clit. He sucks and nipped at it to make her scream not in pain but pleasure. To make her feel something she never felt before. He licks her and finger fucked so hard that she came hard and scream his name like he was god himself. Panting and sweating she got on top of Ichigo and started to kiss his neck, chest and stomach until she reach down to his hard dick. She took into her mouth and suck on it like she was starving. Trying to get every last bit in her mouth. This made Ichigo moan loudly and grab the sheets in pleasure. He couldn't take in any more had to have her now. He stopped and laid her down on the bed and position himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside of her wet pussy. She threw her head back at the feeling of him in her. It was painful at first because he was too big for her but the pain left and all that was there was the feeling of him inside of her. Make both of their dreams come true. She felt so good to him. Her being so wet and hot was driving crazy. He started to fuck her harder and faster making her scream for him to go faster. He did. Felt her getting close to cuming her pussy started to get tighter around his dick almost making him want to cum. They both were close and need that one push to send them both over the edge. He put thumb on her clit and rubs it. This caused a new wave pleasure and it her cum just as hard when he ate her pussy and when she came so did he. He screamed her name as did not want to stop so he started to fuck her hard while cumimg in her. As they both came from the sexually high, they laid there in each others arms. He planted a soft kiss on her.

"God that was good "

"Yeah I don't I'll be able to walk right for a while "Rukia said while giggling

"Yeah sorry about that but you said to fuck you harder so I did"

"Mmmmm I love you Ichigo"

"I love you too I'm glad your back"

They both fell a sleep in each others arms and with smiles on their face. The next morning Ichigo woke up to find a sleeping Rukia next him curled up like a kitten. That put a smile on his face. His radio alarm clock came on and the song New World was on. He was about to cut it off when a small hand stop him

"No don't cut it off I like this song if reminds of last night" a sleepy Rukia said

All Ichigo did was smirk a little and laid back down next to woman loved.

_kokoniaru tashika na riaritei_

_furikaeru kinou nante kudaranai _

_togireru nai sora wo dokomademo _

_kage sae mo utsuranai sekai e _

_kensou ni magirete todoita kakusei no koe _

_(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come!) _

_yami o sai te! afure dashita! hikari tsukami kakage ro _

_I'm awakening in the New World! _

_sono te o nobashite kuretara _

_ima sugu kimi wo tsure te ikeru _

_dare yorimo takaku ukande teniire ta mujuuryoku chitai e..._

_kaihou no byouyomi kidu ita kakusei no koe!_

_(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come!) _

_togi suma shita tsubasa hiroge kaze wo atsume tobi tate ! _

_abare ru kodou toki wo koe te hibike!_

_I'm awakening in the New World _

_hizumu zanzou toke te nagareteiku _

_(Stand up for your final choice! Now the time of fate has come!) _

_egaku kiseki wa sora wo tsuranuiteiku! _

_(Fly away beyond the clouds! Will you still be in your dreams?)br wa ranai joushou! _

_yami o sai te! afure dashi ta! hikari tsukami kakage ro! _

_modore teita kono shunkan tsunage _

_kimi gakureta... koe wo dai te... takaku takaku hane bataku!_

_koboreru mirai mabushii kurai sosogu..._

_I'm awakening in the New World!_

New world by L'arc en ciel

**well my beautiful people my first lemon i hope you likey and if listen to the two song that i put the lyrics to in the story you'll see an feel why i pick thoose two songs (there my favs) so you people know the drill read and review hugs and kissess for all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
